


I don't mind

by fromacloset



Series: Little Reader [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blanky - Freeform, Caregiver Jeffrey sort off, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jeffrey, F/M, Fluff, Jeffrey helps reader out, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pacifier - Freeform, cg/lg, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: The reader is attending her first convention since joining the cast. The only problem is, she hasn't regressed in a while and just needs to do it once that weekend. Jeffrey offers to help.





	1. Chapter 1

You were so excited to be at your first supernatural convention. You had been part of the show and you were so excited to be asked to go to the convention. Kim, Sam and Briana were so excited to have you there, the boys too. This convention, Jeffrey Dean Morgan was also going to be there and you were excited to meet him.

Your only concern was for the past few months you haven’t been able to regress properly. You were an age regressor and you didn’t have a caregiver. You’ve done it before by yourself, but it’s gotten to the point where you really need someone there for you. Not all the time, but this weekend you felt like you really needed someone.

You got into your hotel room. You had three bags and a purse. You had your normal clothes, your bag with laptop, notebooks and snacks and your little bag. You laid out your pajamas, plaid shorts and baggy t-shirt. You opened your little bag and grabbed your blanky and pacifier by your bedside table. 

You went downstairs and the girls and Richard came over to you.

“There she is!” Kim said giving you a hug.

“Can I buy you a shot?” Richard asked. You dramatically sighed 

“I guess” you smirked and hugged him. He kissed the side of your head.

You sat down with your friends and drank, talked. You asked questions about what to except and they were kind enough to help you. You said your goodbyes and then went to bed.

Alarm went off, you groaned, but then felt motivated because you were going to be with Jeffrey Dean Morgan. What did you call him? Jeffrey? Jeffrey Dean Morgan? Mr. Morgan? Sir? Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Sir? Maybe just stick with hi.

You got dressed, jeans, red converse, and light grey shirt. You pulled your hair in half up, half down. You brushed your teeth, grabbed your purse and headed downstairs. 

There he was. God, he was so handsome. You took a deep breath and Briana walked over, giving you a hug.

“Are you ready?” she asked you. She winked a bit. You nervously chuckled and nodded. She took your hand and walked over to him. 

“Jeffrey, this is Y/n.” He turned and gave you a warm smile.

“Hi” he stuck out his hand and you shook it.

“Hi” you blushed. 

“She’s a bit nervous for today. It’s her first convention” Briana said and you blushed.

“Oh, it’s going to be fun” he said you smiled, looking down a bit. “She good?” he teased a bit at Briana.

“Just a bit of a crush” you admitted. He blushed a bit too.

“Aww, thank you” 

“You’re welcome.” You chuckled.

“Fun fact, he’s a great hugger” Briana hinted. 

You smiled and looked up at her, shaking your head. You knew what she was up to. He opened his arms and you went in for a hug. She was right. He was the best at giving hugs. 

You went about your day, whenever you walked by Jeffrey he gave you a smiled and you pretty much melted. Around four you were back in the green room, Jeffrey was there sitting on the couch. You walked over to him when he called you over. You sat down and he put your arm around. You rested your head on his shoulder.

“How is your first day going?” he asked 

“Good. I could use a nap though” you joked and he laughed a bit.

“Me too”

“What are you going to do tonight?” 

“Some people are going out to the bar. You going?”

“I don’t know. Briana asked, but I might stay in” Jeffrey noticed that you seemed a bit off. He rubbed a hand on your back.

“You okay?”

“Not really, but that’s okay.” you didn’t really know why you were opening up to him. He made you feel comfortable and safe. 

“Is there anything I can do?” you sat up and faced him a bit, taking a breath.

“No, its okay” you smiled “I wish” you mumbled.

“Jeffrey, you’re needed on stage” a handler said.

He gave you a small hug and left. 

You went out for dinner, but you were starting to slip a bit and you excused yourself. You got into your room and got into your pajamas, you grabbed your laptop and pulled up Doc Mcstuffins and opened your little bag grabbing the fuzzy blanket. You held your blakny and rubbed it against your face. 

You were regressing more and more, you were about to grab your pacifier when there was a light knock on your door. You took a deep breath and went to the door, blanky still in your hand. You looked through the peephole and saw Jeffrey. What was he doing here? You opened the door a bit, you weren’t fully regressed yet so you opened the door a bit.

“Hi” he said.

“Hi” you tried to keep your voice steady.

“I thought I would come check on you, see if you were okay.”

“Oh. Thanks” you blushed and looked down. “Did you want to come in?”

“If that’s okay” he said seeing the blanky in your hand. His brow furrowed a bit in confusion and then he looked up at you. You looked up a bit and opened the door. 

“I-uh-I was just watching some TV.” You realized now you hadn’t paused it and you went to pause the show.

“What were you watching?” he asked scanning the room a bit and zoning in on the pacifier on the nightstand.

“It was a kids show.” You looked back and saw the pacifier on the nightstand. “Shit” you said quietly.

“Y/n, what’s going on?” he asked sweetly which almost made you slip completely. 

“Um…I-uh. It’s dumb, you’ll think I’m weird” 

“I wont. I promise”

“I regress. Like to a younger mind set. It helps me relax and let go. I haven’t regressed in a few months. Mine is non-sexual. She just wants to be held and loved. Anyway, this weekend is stressful and I need to let go, but I can’t really do it on my own. I mean, I usually can, but not this weekend. She’s a bit touched –starved. She likes pet names, baby sweetheart, little one and yeah.” You took deep breath, you kind of rambled that out.

“You said it’s been a few months?” you nodded “And she just wants to be held?”

“Yeah.” 

“Does she talk?” 

“Not really. She probably wouldn’t if someone helped out. Um…I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m about to slip and I don’t want to freak you out. “

“You wouldn’t freak me out. Listen, I’ll leave, but I really don’t mind helping you out a bit.”

“You probably have better things to do.” 

“No. I have an early day tomorrow, so I don’t really want to go out."

“You don’t really know me. It’s okay, trust me, everything is telling me to say yes, but you should really…”you took a deep breath, trying to stay big for a bit longer. “Anyway.”

“Y/n, I really don’t mind.”

“It’ll just be for a few hours.” You said seeing that it was 8.

“That’s okay.” you nodded.

“Okay” you said.

The nicest man was offering to help. Your celebrity crush was there wanting to help. It was getting harder and harder you looked down and Jeffrey watched you carefully, hoping that he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries. He saw something in you shift. You bunched your blanky up a bit and placed it over your mouth, turning a bit and looking up at him. He smiled down at you.

“Hi” he said quietly. You waved your blanky at him. “You were watching a show, did you want to continue? I’ll watch with you.” you nodded and lifted your arms up. “You want me to lift you up?” you nodded. Jeffrey picked you up in his arms, your legs wrapping around his waist. You looked at him smiling a bit. “Hi sweetheart” you giggled and nuzzled into his neck.

Jeffrey rubbed a hand up and down your back. He placed you down on your bed and took his shoes and jacket off. You tugged on his arm and pointed towards the mini fridge. He walked over and opened it, seeing the milk that you bought. He held it up and you nodded. He closed the fridge and was the straws ontop. He picked up a pink you and you made a happy noise.

Judging by both pink blankets and your pink pacifier, he figured that was your favorite color. He sat down by the side with the pacifier and opened the milk, putting the straw in and handing it to you. You kissed his shoulder, thanking him and he smiled. You pressed play and scooted forward. You patted behind you. 

Jeffrey sat behind your legs on either side. You leaned back against him and he wrapped his left arm around you and stroked your hair with his right. He kissed the top of your head and you giggled.

“You are too cute.” You turned to him and pointed at yourself. “Yes you.”

You slurped the milk and he took it from you, putting it down. He watched your gaze and saw that you were looking at your pacifier. He picked it up and you turned facing him, resting your head against his chest. He rubbed your back.

“Do you want this, sweetheart?” you nodded. “Are you embarrassed?” you nodded again. “Look at me.” He cooed you shook your head. “Come on” he tried to coax you. You looked up, mouth open a bit. 

His eyes went softer than normal and he leaned forward and kissed your forehead. You blushed smiling and opened your mouth more. Jeffrey placed it in your mouth and you rested you placed your legs over his, snuggling closer, resting your head against his chest, sucking happily at the pacifier.

“There we go, little one. Can you move over a bit?” You looked at him worried. “It’s okay. I just want to cross my legs, make it more comfortable for me to hold you.” 

You got off him and he crossed his legs and you climbed back on his lap and you looked up at him. He stroked your temple with his thumb. You nuzzled closer to him and looked down staying quiet. He held you close and you slowly relaxed even more and then something unexpected happened. You hadn’t even realized you started crying.

Next thing you knew Jeffrey was lifting you up in his arms, bouncing you a bit, as he paced around your room and rubbing your back.

“I got you. I got you. You’re okay, baby. I’m here. It’s been a long time since you’ve been little, huh?” he looked down at you lovingly, combing his hands through your hair.

“Hmm” you whimpered, nodding, not looking at him. 

You clutched to his shirt, trying to get closer to him. Jeffrey tightened his grip on you, holding you closer. He placed little pecks on your forehead. You nuzzled into his neck. He stroked your cheek with his thumb. He was warm and you felt safe with him. You had no idea why he was willing to help, but you were really glad that he did. You lifted your head up, looking at Jeffrey.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on your pacifier. You gasped happily, eyes lightening up, a small smile appearing. He smiled, happy that he got you to smile. He did it again and you giggled, blushing, turning away a bit.

“You shy, little one?” he chuckled, rubbing circles on your back.

You rested your forehead against his shoulder. He sat down on the bed again and stretched his legs out and you straddled his lap, bending forward and snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arms around you.

“You really do just want to be held.” You nodded. “I’ve got you, baby” 

An hour and a half and a billion cuddles later you slipped out of your little headspace and back into your big. You were curled up against Jeffrey, his arm around you, rubbing your back and his other hand stroking your hair. You sighed and reached up taking your pacifier out.

“Thanks.” You whispered, slowly sitting up. Jeffrey sat up too.

“Of course. She-you. It was very sweet and super cute.” He said and you blushed, laughing a bit.

“Yeah, she’s pretty adorable.”

“Was…that okay?”

“It was perfect. Honestly, Jeffrey. Sorry for crying.” You looked down.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It must be hard, not having anyone. You were just finally able to let go” 

“Yeah.” You sighed.

Jeffrey stayed an extra half hour and then you told him you were okay and that he could leave. When you got to the hotel door, he cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead. You smiled and he left. 

That was just what you needed and you were still in awe that freaking Jeffrey Dean Morgan helped you out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey was going to show at another convention. The last one you two had exchanged numbers and you were excited to learn he was going to show at the one the next month. You two had talked and he asked if you wanted help again, with being little. You told him yes.

You were still shocked that he was the one that was helping you and though it was only at conventions, at least you and your little were getting the care you needed. 

You two agreed to meet Thursday, before anyone is really there. You got there first, got checked in and set your room up. You texted Jeffrey your room number. He texted you that he was there and he was checking into his room. 

You were excited, this time you get to be little for longer. Spending the whole night as little if you needed you to. You got changed into your pajamas and there was a knock on the door. You needed a little bit of help getting into your little space.

You got excited and went to open it up. You beamed when you saw him standing there. Jeans, t-shirt, his glasses. He smiled and wrapped you in a hug.

“Hey sweetheart.” He cooed. You giggled and let him in, closing the door.

“Hi” he cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead.

“Thank you, for doing this.” You whispered.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for answering all my questions over the past month.” He took his shoes off.

“Everything’s ready. I need a bit of help.”

“Okay. Come ‘re baby” he whispered and lifted you in his arms, you wrapped your legs around his waist and arms around your shoulders. “Someone needs their blanky and their pacifier, isn’t that right.” He cooed, bouncing you a bit. You covered your face with your hands. He lightly scratched the back on your head. “Aw, someone's shy?” you nodded and nuzzled into his neck. 

Jeffrey picked up your blanky and handed it to you. You rested it on his shoulder and laid down, your right arm around his neck, your left hand lightly scratching his beard. He chuckled, wrapping his hand around your wrist and turned his head to nibble at your fingers. You squealed happily and Jeffrey let out a laugh. 

“Oh, little one, I missed you so much” he said. 

You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. He picked up your pacifier and brushed it against your lips. You took it and sucked on it happily and he rubbed your back. 

“There we go. Much better now, huh?” you nodded. “And we get to spend a lot more time together today. I get to hold you all day and all night.” You lifted your head and rubbed noses with him. 

“Oh my god” he said in awe whisper. You looked at him with innocent eyes. He cupped your cheek “You are so incredibly adorable. Do you now that?” you blushed shaking your head and resting your forehead on his shoulder. “You are.” He smiled.

Jeffrey laid you down on the bed. He placed his arms on either side of your head and nibbled at your neck. You squealed happily, wrapping your legs around his waist. He stroked your temples with his thumbs and placed a kiss on your forehead, nose and pacifier. you reached up with both hands and stroked his cheeks, smiling. 

Jeffrey was so amazed that the shy girl who admitted that they had a crush on him is now so full of innocence and love. He couldn’t believe that you were doing this on your own and he was happy that he stopped by and you opened up and allowed him to take care of you. 

Yes he worked hard and he loved doing these conventions, but this was so refreshing and nice. You got to relax and let go and in a way he did too. He had only known you for a month, but through the texts and phone calls, you two had developed a friendship. 

You were so happy that he started asking you questions. You were surprised to, because you didn’t expect him to. You figured it was a onetime thing. But he generally took an interest in all this. He even looked up some things and doing research. You took a leap and sent him a cute ao3 fics with non-sexual littles. 

“Want to know a secret?” he whispered and your eyes lit up and you nodded, hands going to play with your blanky. “I.” he cooed “love” he placed his forehead against yours “You.” you gasped, excitedly, pacifier falling out of your mouth. Wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

You placed little pecks on his lips. He smiled and leaned down, nibbling at your neck again. You sprawled out like a starfish and patted your stomach.

“You hungry, baby?” you nodded.

Jeffrey saw that you left some snacks out. He grabbed the gold fish and opened the fridge to find some juice boxes. He took two and came over to the bed. You had picked up your pacifier and scooted up by the headboard. Jeffrey opened a juice box for you and you smiled taking you. He opened the other one for himself. 

Jeffrey picked up a gold fish and you opened your mouth. He smiled and fed it to you. You giggled and opened your mouth for another one. He chuckled, giving you another one. He cradled the back of your head, kissing the side of your head. You finished your juice and had some more gold fish. Jeffrey grabbed the menu and opened it up. 

“We’re going to order in tonight, right?” you smiled nodding. “Oh” he grabbed your pacifier and brushed it against your lips. You accepted it and smiled.

You got on your stomach and looked at the menu, propping yourself up on your elbows. Jeffrey rubbed a hand up and down your back. You pointed to the chicken fingers and fries. 

“Sounds good.” You laid down, resting on your blanky, He booped your nose and you smiled, closing your eyes a bit. “You want a little nap, little one?” you pouted and shook your head. “Nooo? You sure?” he smirked knowing you were tired, he started to rub circles on your back. 

“Mmmm” you looked at him grumpily. 

“Uh oh. Does someone have the grumps?” you sat up and nodded. “Yeah? Well, sometimes they go away with a little nap.” You nodded. “And I know that cuddles can cure them too. So, why don’t we cuddle and we can both take a little nap. Then, we’ll order dinner and some movies.” You nodded, starting to tear up. “Aw, baby. It’s okay.”

Jeffrey set an alarm and you grabbed your big pink blanket and spread it out. Jeffrey put his glasses down and you moved the blanket so it was covering him. He wrapped his arms around you, as you snuggled under the blanket. You nuzzled up to your blanky, head resting on his chest. He combed through your hair. Your eyes fluttered shut and you slowly drifted off to sleep.

“Alright, thank you” you heard Jeffrey say. You slowly opened your eyes and he hung up the phone. You sat up and waved at him. “Hi, sweetheart. I just ordered dinner. You slept for half an hour.” You moved side to side “Need to go to the bathroom?” you nodded.

You got up and went to the bathroom. Jeffrey heard the toilet flush and you came out. He kissed your nose.

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Oh” you gasped and you went back to the sink. 

Jeffrey came in and helped you wash your hands. Once you dried them, he lifted you in his arms and rubbed a hand on your back. 

“Are you feeling better, little one?” you nodded. “Good girl”

“Hmm” you smiled happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short

When dinner arrived Jeffrey ripped your chicken fingers in half to cool down. He also got you ginger ale and orange juice. There was an empty glass and he mixed the orange juice with the ginger ale. You you gasped and clapped your hands.

You had told him that when your little you liked to mix ginger ale with grape juice, orange, cranberry. You were surprised that he remembered that. 

Jeffrey placed the straw and handed it to you. He gently tugged your pacifier and you let him take it and placed it down. You took little sips, giggle and he kissed the side of your head. 

“These fries look yummy” he said as you ate one.

“Mmhmm” you smiled happily.

He had a burger and fries. He reached over to your plate and ripped off a little piece of your chicken finger and fed it to you. You ate happily and he ripped more pieces for you and fed you one. You reached over to his plate, picked up a fry and looked at him innocently, holding it up to him. He took a bite and stroked your head.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He took another bit of the fry and when he was done he nibbled at your fingers and you squealed happily.

Once you finished your dinner Jeffrey put on some Franklin for you and sat in between his legs, back against his chest. His arms were around your waist and your hands and blanky were resting on top. You giggled when he grabbed your blanky.

“Oh, it’s cold.” He said a little surprised. You giggled nodding and holding it under your chin, hugging it. “You like it cold?” you nodded 

You moved his hands and you leaned forward and turned the TV show off. Picked up your laptop and handed it to Jeffrey. He stood up and placed on the chair. You knelt on the bed and opened your arms, lifting them up.

“You want to be held now, little one?” you nodded. “Good, because I want to hold you.” 

Jeffrey lifted you in his arms, legs around his waist, blanky on his shoulder. You rested your head on the blanky. He held you close, cradling your head to him. He swayed side to side. He sighed and you smiled a bit.

His deep voice was always soothing to you; he had a calming presence and you were so happy that he was the one helping you. He rested his head on top of yours. His hand that was cradling your head went and rubbed circles up and down your back.

“You know what? Why don’t we get you ready for bed, brush your teeth, wash your face. That way, I can hold you and if you want to fall asleep, you can.” You nodded. “Okay, baby.” He placed your blanky on your bed.

Jeffrey carried you to the bathroom and placed you down. He took your pacifier. He put the toothpaste on your tooth brush and handed it to you. You placed it under the water and the brushed your teeth. He lightly scratched your back while you did so. 

When you were done, he warmed the water and got a facecloth. He rinsed it out and you looked at you. You were looking so tired. He cupped the back of your neck and you closed your eyes. He washed your face for you and put the cloth down, lifting you back up and grabbing your pacifier and placing it in your mouth and walked back to the bedroom, rubbing your back.

“There we go, sweetheart.” He picked up your blanky and you snuggled up to it. You looked up at him and he rubbed the back of his hand on your cheek. Your eyes fluttered closed and back up. “Do you want to sleep now, baby?” you nodded. “It’s okay. I’m going to hold you until you fall asleep.” He kissed your pacifier and you rubbed your eye with your fist. 

You rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. He kissed your forehead a few times and felt you relax. 

The next morning you woke up, you rolled over and saw Jeffrey was still there. He was awake. He stayed over, sleeping in his shirt and boxers. You took your pacifier out and placed it down. 

“Hi” you smiled

“Hey, sweetheart.” He rubbed his thumb on your cheek. “How did you sleep?”

“Good. You? I didn’t think that you would still be here.”

“Of course I’ll still be here. I’m not going to leave you alone. I wasn’t sure if you were going to wake up little or not, so I wanted to be here” you blushed and rolled over, hugging him.

“Thank you so much.”

“What are your plans this morning?” he smiled, rubbing hand on your back.

“Briana and I are hanging out, then the convention tonight.”

“Would you like to be little tonight?” he asked sincerely.

“I might. I’ll let you know though. But it’s really okay, Jeffrey, I can do it on my own.”

“No. When I’m around, I will always help you, if I can. “

You two snuggled a bit and then he left. You got ready for the day, there was a knock on your door and Briana was there.

“Hey. You ready to go?” she smiled

“I am.” You smiled hugging her.

The convention wasn’t until later this afternoon, but you and Briana were going to walk around town. Last night was everything you needed, Jeffrey was so perfect with helping you. You weren’t sure if you were going to need him tonight, but the fact that he had said he was there to help, made you feel safe enough to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you beautiful humans want to see?


	4. Chapter 4

You were having a blast at the convention. While you and Briana was out she noticed that you were happier. You told her that you were hanging out more with Jeffrey and she couldn’t be happier. Jeffrey was doing his panel while you were doing photos ops. 

“Last one” Chris said and in walked Jeffrey.

“Trouble” you smiled and he wrapped his arms around you.

“That’s right” Jeffrey smiled.

Once the photo was taken, you, Rob, Rich, Briana, Jeffrey and Kim went out for dinner. After dinner you were getting tired you walked back to your room and Jeffrey came with you. 

“My feet are so sore” you said opening your door. 

“Did you want me to come in?” you looked down, blushing and nodding a bit. 

“Not really feeling little yet, but I might.” 

“Okay, sweetheart” he whispered kissing your forehead.

The two of you walked into your room and you closed the door. You both slipped your shoes off, he discarded his jacket and you went to change into your pajamas. You came out of the bathroom and laid down, your head where your feet would go. He sat on the bed, back against the head rest. You sighed.

“How was your day?” you asked. His hands grabbed your left foot and he started to give you a foot massage, thumbs rubbing at your arch.” “Ooooh…gooooooood” you groaned. 

You were wearing your converse in the morning, but you switched to heels for the day. Now that it’s nine at night your feet were killing you. You weren’t really a heel kind of gal. He chuckled, as his warm hands continued to massage.

“My day was good. The panel was fun, same with the autographs. You?” he switched feet.

“Mmmmmm” you closed your eyes. “S’good. Photo ops were fun. Same with the meet and greet.” 

“Good.” He smiled.

You sat up and crawled over to him, straddling his lap and resting your chest against his, head on his shoulder. 

“Tomorrow’s going to be a big day.” He whispered, rubbing a hand on your back.

“Hmmm” you nodded. His other hand lightly scratched the side of your head. 

After a few minutes of silence, you felt yourself slipping more and more. Jeffrey watched as something in you shifted. You giggled and hid in his side.

“Oh. Is someone little?” he cooed and you nodded, grabbing your blanky and sitting up. 

He took your pacifier and placed it in your mouth. You smiled happily. You got up and went to the fridge grabbing milk and a straw you stood there looking down at it and then up at him. 

“Need help, baby?” he smiled, laughing a bit. You nodded. “Come’re” 

Jeffrey threw his legs over the side of the bed. You walked over and stood between them. He opened the milk for you and placed the straw in. You handed him your pacifier, stood there and started drinking, Jeffrey wrapped his arms around your waist and you rested your head on top of his.

He pulled you onto his lap, you rested your head on his shoulder. He kissed your forehead a few times. He looked at your pacifier, and her your slurping the milk. He smiled and took it from you and placed your pacifier back in your mouth. He lifted you up in his arms, threw the milk away and then there was knock on your door. You look at him a little worried.

“It’s okay, baby. Let’s see who that is.” He put you down and peered through the peephole. He was Briana. “It’s Briana, little one.” You hid behind him and he opened the door a bit.

“Hi.” She said seeing him.

“Hey.” He smiled.

“I-I was looking for, y/n/n.” your hand with your blanky snaked around his waist. They both looked at it and laughed.

“I see. Someone is little right now.” She smiled, tickling your hand. 

You had told Jeffrey that out of all of the people in the cast, you told Briana about your little side. Just because you didn’t really have anyone to talk to about it. So you told her. She said she would help, if you ever needed, but you were a bit embarrassed.

“Yes, she is. I’m taking care of her.” Jeffrey said happily. 

“Oh.” She smiled. “That’s so cool.” Briana held your hand. “I wanted so see if y/n wanted to watch a movie. But she’s a little busy. Getting cuddles?” she cooed and you giggled. “Okay, I will see you tomorrow. Bye, sweet girl”

You waved and she smiled at Jeffrey and left. Jeffrey closed the door and lifted you up in his arms.

“That was nice of her to stop by” he cooed and you nodded, looking at the door. “Aw, did you want her to come in, baby” you nodded.

“Well, since you told me that she knows about your cute little self.” He nibble at your neck. “Next convention, why don’t we invite her here.” You looked at him, eyes lighting up and nodded. “Okay.” he rubbed his nose with yours and then kissed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Briana was coming to visit you the week after the convention. You two went to grab coffee and she couldn’t stop giggling.

“Are you okay?” you asked, laughing.

“I just know that you were looking for some help and your freaking celebrity crush” 

“I know. I still can’t believe it” 

“So, when did this all start?”

“My first convention. I was in my room, slipping into my little space and he knocked on the door. He really helped me. I was nervous, but he’s so darn perfect. I mean, he put me at ease.”

“He’s naturally calming. I think it’s so great that he’s helping you.” you nodded.

“I know you offered to help. Sorry, I feel bad.”

“What?! Y/n, come on, it’s fine. Please know that if I was there, I would have helped.”

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about you. We were wondering if you wanted to join us next time? She was pretty excited when you stopped by.” She smiled wide.

“I would love that”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I would love that.”

You and Briana got on a plane the next two months to a convention. You met up with Jeffrey in the hotel lobby. He hugged you and Briana. You were a bit quiet and Briana, rubbed a hand on your back. You had a slept funny and you hadn’t been little since the last convention you were at with Jeffrey. 

You and Jeffrey agreed to share a room this time, so had had already checked in. He took your hand and kissed your forehead. You let out a small whimper.

“We’re going to get ready and then I’ll text you when we’re ready.” He said to Briana.

“Sounds good.”

In the elevator it was just you and Jeffrey. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, hand reaching up and stroking your hair. You nuzzled into his side, you’d never slipped this fast. You were tearing up a bit. He softly cooed at you and when the doors opened he held your hand, you were happy your room was right there.

Jeffrey opened the door and you two walked in. You placed your bags down, both of you slipping off your shoes and jacket. You looked down, pouting, sniffling. Jeffrey lifted you in his arms, you clung tight to him and he rubbed a hand on your neck.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. It’s okay. It’s okay, baby.” He whispered. “I’ve got you. Aw, why don’t we get you all nice and comfy, then Briana can come up.” You nodded. “Yeah?” you nodded again. 

You looked at him, with sad eyes. He gave little pecks to your lips and wiping your tears with his thumb. You blushed and rubbed your nose with his. He smiled sweetly at you and you smiled a bit. 

“There’s that beautiful smiled I love so much.” He cooed, cupping your cheek. “I love you.” he whispered and you gasped happily, nuzzling into his neck.

Jeffrey laid you down on the bed and grabbed your little bag and opened your beg, grabbing your pajamas and sports bra. He walked back and you and opened your little bag, grabbing your pacifier. He brushed it against your lips and you took it. 

“Do you want help changing, baby?” you shook your head.

“Okay, I’ll get unpacked.”

You were comfortable changing in front of him though. Once you were all changed you grabbed your blanky and Jeffrey lifted you back in his arms, bouncing you a bit. He stroked your cheek and kissed your pacifier.

“Hi baby. Hi baby” he cooed. You giggled and drummed on his chest. “Oh, I’m so happy to be with you.” you smiled and then sucked on your pacifier. “Should we call Briana?” you nodded excitedly. 

Jeffrey called Briana and she was on her way up. You rested your head on his shoulder and he hummed softly, swaying side to side. You sucked on your pacifier, nuzzling his neck. He kissed your forehead and there was a knock on the door. Jeffrey opened the door and Briana was there.

“Look who it is.” Jeffrey cooed and Briana stepped in. You turned your head, hiding. “Aww, someone shy?” he cooed and you nodded. 

“Hi, sweet girl” He cooed, rubbing a hand on your back. You hummed happily.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Can you show Briana how cute you are?” he coaxed you. “Come on, baby. I think you are just the cutest and I bet Briana would think so too.”

Briana couldn’t help but giggle. He was so sweet with you and you were adorable. You turned your head to look at her. Jeffrey rubbed a finger on your cheek and you smiled, giggling. 

“Oh my god. You are so cute.” You looked at Jeffrey innocently and he kissed your nose. 

“Hey, I was thinking maybe I could French braid your hair.” 

“Oooh” you said excitedly.

“Oh, that sounds fun.’ Jeffrey said. 

“And maybe we could watch some baking shows?” Briana hinted and you nodded.

Jeffrey placed you down on the bed and grabbed your laptop. You curled up with your blanky and waved at Briana. She waved back. Jeffrey grabbed hair elastics and handed them to her.

“Do you want to hug, Briana?” Jeffrey cooed. You nodded and Briana wrapped her arms around you.

“You are so cute, Y/n/n.” you giggled. 

“Y/n/n doesn’t speak yet, isn’t that right little one?” you nodded. “I’m hoping she will say some words though.” You giggled and hid behind your blanky.

“Oh, because your voice goes high, right, cutie pie?” Briana asked and you nodded, smiling. “Well, Jeff and I would love to hear your voice, if you wanted.” She kissed your cheek.

Jeffrey found a baking show and Briana braided your hair. When she was done, Jeffrey grabbed snacks for everyone and got you milk. Jeffrey took your pacifier and everyone ate and had there drinks and then Jeffrey placed your pacifier back in your mouth.

You got in the middle, both snuggled up against you and you smiled. and nibbled at your neck. You squealed happily and curled into him. Briana lightly scratched your back.

“You’re so good with her.” She laughed.

“This little one is so easy so easy to take care of” he booped your nose. 

“Yeah, you’re a good girl for Jeffrey?” she cooed at you and you looked at Jeffrey innocently and he stroked your face cupping your chin. 

“Yeah, you are such a good girl for me.” He kissed your nose and pacifier. 

You rolled over to face Briana and tapped her lips and then your pacifier. She smiled and kissed your pacifier. You gasped happily and clapped your hands. You rolled on your back and looked over at Jeffrey. He rubbed a hand on your stomach.

“Did Briana give you kisses?” be cooed and you nodded happily.

“Hey cutie. You said that your shoulders were sore from the flight.” You looked at her and nodded. “Do you want a massage?” you pouted nodding.

Jeffrey closed the laptop and moved it on the desk. You rolled on your stomach. Briana, straddled your butt and Jeffrey stroked your hair. Briana gently massaged your shoulders and eventually you started to fall asleep.

“Baby, you do want a little nap?” Jeffrey whispered and you nodded.

Briana got off of you and you crawled into Jeffrey’s lap and he cradled you in his arms. Briana stroked your hair and your eyes drifted closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

You and Jeffrey had been meeting up at your place. You had a lot of fun with Briana and she was actually the one that talked to him about maybe spending a whole weekend. She knew you would be embarrassed to say something, so she nudged him a bit.

It was a long weekend and Jeffrey was coming over. You were excited, Thursday until Sunday. You weren’t planning on being little the whole time, but when you woke up Thursday morning, you throat was sore and nose was stuffed up. You also felt a little warm.

You texted Jeffrey, letting him know that you weren’t feeling well and maybe he’d like to reschedule. He told you not to worry; he would take care of you. 

You filled your big sippy cup with ginger ale, moved everything that you would need in your room, feeling yourself slip. You started to watch Whose line is it anyway. Jeffrey rented a car and drove to your place you were still in your pajamas when you answered the door. 

“Hey baby” he smiled a little sadly. You looked pale, you were sniffling and he could see you sweating. 

Jeffrey stepped in and closed the door, he lifted you in his arms and placed a hand on your forehead. You closed your eyes pouting and he knew you were slipping fast. He stroked your hair a bit and kissed your forehead.

“You feel warm. Do you have a thermometer?” 

“Yeah” you whined a bit, voice high. Jeffrey gave a small smile, because you were speaking.

“Is it in your bathroom?” you shook your head; you had gotten everything you needed in your room.

“Room” you said.

“Everything’s in your room?” you nodded. “Okay, sweetheart.”

Jeffrey carried you to your room, cradling your head the whole time and soothing you when you whimpered. He placed you down on your bed and you settled yourself a bit, grabbing your blanky and rolling on your side. Jeffrey sat on the bed taking the thermometer and turning it on. You opened your mouth and he placed it under your tongue. 

“I’m sorry you’re sick, little one.” He said rubbing your back. The thermometer beep and Jeffrey looked at it “101. 6”

“Hmmm” you whimpered.

“Okay, baby, seems like you have everything all set up.” You nodded and he stroked your cheek. “I’m going to give you some medicine okay? Sippy cup, does it have ginger ale” he smiled a bit.

“Yeah” you whimpered.

Jeffrey had you sit up a bit and poured the medicine in the liquid medicine dispenser and handed it to you. You took it and scrunched your face up. He quickly handed you the ginger ale and you drank some and put it down opening your mouth and making grabby motions for your pacifier.

“Aww, here you go, sweetheart” Jeffrey placed it in your mouth and you started to suck, eyes dropping a bit. Jeffrey noticed that you were watching Whose line is it anyway. “Do you want to keep watching this?” you nodded. “Yeah? Then if you fall asleep, it’s okay?”

“Yeah” you whimpered. 

“Okay, baby. I’m going to be right back.” You gripped his arm and he stroked your cheek. “I’m just going to get a cloth to wipe your forehead a bit.” You lifted your arms up, crying a bit.

Jeffrey stood up and lifted you in his arms, you clung to your blanky. You started to cry more, not feeling well. Jeffrey kissed your temple, rubbing circles on your back. He held you for a bit before going to the bathroom.

Jeffrey carried you to the bathroom and placed you down on the sink and grabbed a facecloth, wiping the tears a bit. He kissed your nose and pacifier. You looked at him with big doe eyes. He got the water lukewarm and ran the cloth under it and rinsed it out.

He lifted you back in his arms and carried you to your bed. He placed you down you closed your eyes a bit. He tucked you in, turned the show back on, putting it low and gently wiped your face and neck, cooling you down a bit. He kissed your pacifier. 

He placed the cloth down and you rolled on your stomach. He rubbed circles on your back. He chuckled lightly when he heard you snoring a bit. He sat down on the other side of the bed and continued to Rub circles on your back and watch the show. 

When you woke up you had rolled over and nuzzled into Jeffrey. He scratched your hair and booped your nose. Your eyes fluttered open and you whimpered, clinging closer to him. He placed a hand on your forehead again. 

“Are you feeling any better, baby?” he asked and you shook your head. 

Jeffrey stood up and lifted you in his arms. He kissed your temple and walked over grabbed the thermometer, he tugged on your pacifier, but you frowned, not giving it up. He bounced you a bit, trying again.

“Mmmm” you whined, lowering your head, not wanting to give it up.

“Sweetheart, come on. It’ll take 30 seconds and then you can have your pacifier back.” 

He bounced you a few times and gave another tug and you let go. He placed the thermometer in your mouth.

“Good girl.” He said quietly. The thermometer beeped and he took it out and placed your pacifier back. “There we go. 100.8, went down. How about something to eat.” You nodded.

Jeffrey walked to the kitchen and saw the potato chips on the counter and you looked at him and pointing to the chips. 

“I have an idea. Why don’t I make chicken fingers and while we’re waiting, you can have some chips?”

“Otay” you whispered. 

“Hey” he whispered smiling a bit and place his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

“I ove ou” you whispered and he kissed your pacifier and you giggled a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Might make it a multi chapter. Not sure.


End file.
